Fracture healing and its pathophysiological process have been the axis of enormous studies and observations. Factors accelerating or hindering healing were diverse and unpredictable (Ketchen E E, Porter W E, Bolton N E, The biological effects of magnetic fields on man, Am Ind Hyg Assoc J. 1978; 39:1). Examples were the utilization of recombinant osteogenic protein-1, which accelerates fracture healing (Cook S D, Barrack R L, Santman M, Patron L P, Salkeld S L, Whitecloud T S., The Otto Aufranc Award, Strut allograft healing to the femur with recombinant human osteogenic protein-1, Clin Orthop Relat Res. 2000; 381:47-57, Abstract; Ripamonti U. Bone induction by recombinant human osteogenic protein-1 (hOP-1, BMP-7) in the primate Papio ursinus with expression of mRNA of gene products of the TGF-beta superfamily, J Cell Mol Med. 2005; 9:911-928. Abstract), mechanical vibration along the axis of the fracture (Han Z B, Chen L P, Yang X Z. Experimental study of fracture healing promotion with mechanical vibration in rabbits [in Chinese], Chung Hua Wai Ko Tsa Chih. 1994; 32:215-216, Abstract), ion resonance electromagnetic field stimulation (Diebert M C, McLeod B R, Smith S D, Liboff A R, Ion resonance electromagnetic field stimulation of fracture healing in rabbits with a fibular osteotomy. J Orthop Res. 1994; 12:878-885. Abstract), and static magnetic force with samarian cobalt magnets (Bruce G K, Howlett C R, Huckstep R L., Effect of a static magnetic field on fracture healing in a rabbit radius preliminary result, Clin Orthop Related Res. 1987; 222:300-305).
Osteoporosis is one of the critical diseases with which the aging population is faced, along with heart disease, stroke, diabetes, and cancer. Osteoporosis affects many women as they get older with the risk of bone fractures becoming a common reality. In a Canadian review, researchers discovered 45 natural products claiming to be of benefit, of which 15 had some evidence of effectiveness. Only 3 products, phytoestrogens, dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA) and vitamin K2, were found to have reliable evidence (although still limited) they were useful in treating osteoporosis. Since hormone replacement therapy (HRT) for osteoporosis has diverse and sometimes untoward effects, alternative methods have been sought from among natural products. Using an ovariectomized (OVX) rat model along with a bone tissue culture model, several kinds of natural products (e.g. traditional herbal formulae, herbal medicines, food components, isoflavone, and polyphenols) have been found to be effective as estradiol in preventing the development of bone loss by various mechanisms.
However, other products and therapies are needed for preventing osteoporosis generally, and postmenopausal osteoporosis specifically.